The research objective is a data search, for a pilot assessment of the literature on the influence of the broader social, legal, political, and econimic context on the planning for integration of general and mental health services. The available literature, documents, and contracted evaluation data will be collected to grasp the ways in which these factors, alone and in combination, affect the success or failure of efforts to integrate a) general and mental health services, viewed as separate subsystems, b) the relation of the planning process to its service base, and c) the efforts to integrate at the level of planning itself. Special attention will be paid to general planning under 93-641, mental health planning related to 94-63, and the relations between the programs.